Halloween Night
by bringmeback
Summary: Bella falls for the brooding classmate, Edward Cullen. But can she break down the front he puts up? M for sexin! One Shot. All-Human, a tad OOC.


**Danke to Heather for making this sound more American and less like crap. Natasha thanks for letting me corrupt your innocent mind. :)**

**Notes:**

**Mighty Boosh is a comedy series on BBC3; the Old Gregg episode link is on my profile if you want to see it.**

**Russell Brand is a British comedian/actor**

____________________________________________________________________

"Alice, stop fondling my cleavage so merrily." I complained as she groped my boobs.

"Oh, you know I don't play for the same team. I'm trying to help you snag Jazz's roomie. Don't I get the least bit of gratitude? At least I didn't make you change from this depressing costume to something more cheerful. With my convincing skills that would have been like giving Russell Brand loads of sex" She snapped her fingers. "That easy."

I sighed. "No one can resist you when you turn on your charm, especially the definition of a ladies man, Russell Brand."

"True facts indeed, dear. Now can I get this corset tighter so we can display those breasts you always hide in them baggy clothes? We need to wipe off that brooding expression Edward's always been toting around with him and make him drool."

"Please, Alice." I rolled my eyes. "He isn't interested in me! He is like a stony fortress that you cannot crack. This infatuation only goes one way, with me being the one who's hopelessly obsessed with a beautiful man who first is way too good for me, and second he doesn't even pay the slightest attention to me."

"Bella! He has talked to you three times, which I might add, is more combined than when his skanky fan girls try to approach him. So, you are going to the biggest Halloween party on campus, and you are going to _make_ him want you." She went to my back to curl my hair.

Edward Cullen. A devastatingly gorgeous man who happened to be in my English literature class. He was known for his mysteriousness and sexy allure, which is probably why most of the girls fawned over him – to get something they never had. But I wanted him for more than just his stunning looks. When we were the only two on the pro-side for liking Mansfield Park debate, I found a different side of Edward. Someone who could make me laugh and was quite intelligent, then too suddenly, the stoic wall went back up. He dazzled me again, when I was coerced by Alice to spend time at Jasper's apartment with her. Little did I know, Edward was his roommate.

_Flashback_

"Hey, Bella, I'll be in Jasper's room. You can just chill out. Or conveniently Edward's room is to the right. I hear he's taking a shower."

"W-What!? Alice, please don't say you just dragged me over here to embarrass myself over Edward."

"No, I dragged you over here to spend some quality time with him. You have been gushing over him for days after the debate thing for that stupid book. Now's the time to be pro-active, I say."

"I really hate you right now."

"I love you too. I'll be off, then. Toodles!" Alice scurried into Jasper's room, her net of safety for the time being. As much as Alice was my friend, my once-virginal eyes didn't want to see her hoo-hah or Jasper's wand. No thanks.

I was planning my escape, when the bathroom door opened, steam releasing out of the room madly. And there was Edward Cullen. In only a towel lowly wrapped around his waist.

My heart sped up wildly, as I followed a water droplet running down his broad chest. He was complete with a six-pack, and the droplets left a trail glistening down his happy trail, and disappeared down the subtle curve of his hips.

I wanted to be that water droplet. Or lick it. Either one would suffice.

"Bella?" Edward sounded confused.

I realised I was gawking at him and his lack of attire. Bella, tear your eyes away from his goods. Face! Face! Focus on his lovely face. "Um, hi?" My voice was shaky and I could swear my heart was in my throat.

"What are you doing here?" He prompted, moving his head so my eyes could get a better look at his fine damp hair. At least, that is my reasoning. My mind raced. What was I doing here? Oh, Alice. That was right. Whew. A legit response finally.

"Alice dragged me over here and ditched me to go bang your roommate." Damn that foot in the mouth when nervous. "Err, sorry for staring. It's sort of hard not to," I babbled. Bella, shut up, shut up, shut up! "I think I'm going to go now." I said meekly, edging to the door, hoping not to embarrass myself more.

"Wait." He jumped forward and grabbed my hand gently. It didn't escape my notice that this was the man that I had been lusting over for days and he was:

A)So close to me I could smell his freshly washed body; it was like wonderfulness- wrapped-up- in-a-package-with-a-nicely-tied-bow good. Yum.

B)Half naked (that towel was quite thin, on the contrary.)

C) And dripping

"Well, your trip here shouldn't be a complete waste." He flashed the most adorable smile I've ever seen that I felt temporary stunned.

"Let me just get dressed and we can hang out awhile, okay?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, and knowing myself, I'd probably stutter out something about him not getting dressed. But, this man was more than a fine specimen that I wanted to inspect. He wondered off into his room, while I contently ogled at his backside.

I made my way around the living room, scanning the selection of DVDs randomly, anxious in anticipation for Edward to come of his room.

Minutes passed when he finally emerged. I was a tad disappointed, as nothing would measure up to seeing Edward shirtless, but he was a looker, wearing a grey vintage Beatles t-shirt that hit in all the right places and blue jeans. I was not complaining in the slightest.

"You got a pretty eclectic filing system going on here. Mighty Boosh placed right next to Eastern Promises? Quite offensive, I think." I broke the silence.

"Hey, Mighty Boosh can be scary. Old Gregg had Jasper cowering under the covers like an 8 year old watching IT." I could feel his heat, as he walked closer to me.

My breathing hitched. "If anything, I'd say Eastern Promises was a comedy. That Russian guy's head getting cut off with him 'uuuugghing' was quite entertaining."

"Really?" He laid a hand on my shoulder. I swirled around, and a ripple of shock went through me as we accidentally brushed chests. His beautiful 'emerald city from Oz' eyes widened. "Sorry." He muttered, taking a step back and brushed a hand through those bronze locks of his.

"Do you want to see my book collection? I assume you'll probably appreciate them." He asked, his voice sounding unsteady.

"Um, sure. I'd love to." His eyes flicked to my hand, and I could tell he was hesitating. For whatever reason, I couldn't fathom why. He probably was thinking of a way to tell me he's uninterested, I thought inwardly.

"You okay?" I waved a hand in front of his face.

He blinked. "Oh sure. Yeah. Well, it's this way." I followed him to his room, watching his nice ass sway.

If I said his room was clean, it would be an understatement. There was no clothes strewn across the floor, his bed was perfectly made, and it seemed like a showroom of sorts.

"Wow, I think your room is cleaner than mine." I commented.

For the first time ever, I heard him laugh. I committed that rich sound to memory.

"My mom is coming this weekend."

"Ah, that explains it all."

I strode my way to his bookshelf, running my fingers lightly across the book spines. Dickens. Tolstoy. Nietzsche. Marx. Several looked ancient, and I gasped when I saw one was a first-edition.

"Your stock just went higher than high in my book." I told him.

He smirked, melting my heart a bit more. "I'm glad you approve."

And it went on. I became comfortable with him and the conversations flowed with ease, now that I could deal with the fact he didn't seem interested. At least we could be friends. That would be enough for me.

Hours were spent on his vast CD collection, and us arguing over several bands.

"Girls Aloud isn't just a manufactured pop band." I rolled my eyes, flopping next to him on his bed. "Really. Who other than the Girls can make you get up and shake your groove thing? Plus," I fingered the plastic CD case. "You have one of their CDs. Don't resist the temptation, Edward. Fall into the magic that is amazing sugary sweet pop and shake it!"

He laughed that velvety laugh that I had grown to love and had been accustomed to so much today.

"My brother gave that to me as a gag gift. But I admit, I do like to blast 'I Can't Speak French' from my speakers and dance all over my flat when Jasper is out… It is a secret of mine though, Isabella. No telling." His expression was so serious, but the light in his eyes lead me to realise he was joking.

I giggled into his plaid bedspread. "God, don't do that to me! Now I can just picture you prancing around in heels skipping around this place. Totally ruined the manly image you got going on, Edward."

I looked to see his stoic face turn into one of his overwhelming grins dazzling me into submission. "Oh no, I dance in hiker boots. Is that enough to save my reputation?" He asked, locking his pools of evergreen eyes with my own eyes that probably reminded him of um, dirt, maybe? We were so on the same level of compatibility. Or not. I just wished to be desperately.

I mocked a wince. "Your reputation is hanging by just a thread. Better go spit on the ground or belch. That'd probably place you back on the top."

Time passed quickly with Edward and I never wanted it to end. I checked the digital clock next on his bedside. I groaned.

He looked at me curiously.

"It's getting pretty late. I really should get going. I have early class tomorrow. I suppose you do too, huh?" I grinned up at him. We got up from our comfortable positions on his bed and I said a silent goodbye to his bed, which smelled just like Edward; cinnamon and pine. We exited his room, seeing Alice and Jasper snuggled together watching a movie in the living room.

They looked up at us, and Alice had a look of triumph on her face.

"You ready to go, Bella?" She asked, getting up.

"Yeah. I'll see you in class, Edward." I waved half-heartedly, following Alice out of their apartment.

I had a night of completely blissful dreams; Edward's hands roaming all over my body as he kissed my lips feverously, his heated body on top of me and his length pressing in to my centre. I woke up with a start, my body warm and aware of the detailed fantasies I was having about this man. I was possessed.

When I went to class the next day, things were different. Edward barely glanced at me- his expression hard and his eyebrows furrowed everytime I gazed at him.

My heart felt like it was breaking in two. Where was the guy that I had such a great time with?

I hated how he affected me in the way he did with all these mixed signals.

But then one day, he smiled.

At me.

The ignoring treatment he had been giving me was quickly forgiven and I had hope again.

* * *

And here I was, trying to impress a guy who was too complicated for me to understand in the slightest.

"Even if you are dressed as a very deceased character, I must say you are pretty smokin." Alice commented, fluffing my hair.

"Hey, no Elizabeth Bennett bashing. I'm not bashing your Barbie idea."

"Cause its cute!" She pouted. "Can you imagine how handsome Jasper is going to be as Ken? C'est bonne idée!"

"You and Jasper would be the only couple to actually pull off that ensemble." I admitted.

"I know, right? Mmmkay, I think you are ready for unveiling." She turned me to the full-length mirror.

Alice did a thorough job as always, but this was her best.

"Man, Alice. You do a damn fine job." I looked at the stranger in the reflection. My hair ran to my shoulders, curled, and thanks to Alice's fondling, my breasts were pushed up to their maximum capacity in the midnight blue corset and dress, which looked extremely elegant and contrasted against my pale skin. The dress stopped right at my ankles and I wore flats underneath, for the sake of my personal, and people in a 2 feet radius, safety.

She blew on her nails and brushed them on her shirt. "All in a day's work." She grinned. "Don't blow all this off. Let's go get your hunk stat!"

* * *

We were staring at the non-descript yet familiar door of Edward and Jasper's flat, with me as a great big mess.

I was panicking like mad.

"Alice, I don't think I can do this." My breath grew constricted and butterflies were aflutter all over my body.

She took one glance at me and put her petite arms on my shoulders.

"Chill, B. It'll be fine," Her black-eyeliner rimmed eyes gave me the once-over. "You look hot. I look hot; now let's snag some man candy, shall we? And if you ever doubt yourself at all tonight, just ask the age old question – What would Alice do? Act on that and you will be fine. I think you should breathe and chant after me now."

"Okay." I tried to take a deep breath and repeated after Alice. "I am the hot, confident Bella that is amazing for any guy who has the chance to talk to her." She nodded. "Good. I think you are ready for the masses. Get your slut-a-away spray out. Major slags like to display it all out on Halloween." Without another word, she pushed open the door and was greeted with the sight of loads of people packed tightly together; dancing so risqué it would put Lindsay Lohan to shame.

Alice grabbed my arm, hard for someone as delicate looking as her. She probably figured I'd be shocked at the sight before me, and would scramble out of there before I even took a step in. She knew me well.

We pushed past the sweaty bodies, making our way towards the kitchen where it was definitely less crowded.

"Hey, can I leave you here for a bit?" Alice yelled over "Out Here Grindin" the music thumping throughout the flat. It was appropriate, considering what was going out on that makeshift dance floor. "I want to find Jasper. Maybe he can lead you to Edward." She shouted in my ear.

I nodded, just wanting to get this night over with. _Think positive thoughts, Bella. _I reminded myself.

She was engulfed into the dangerous dancing zone and her small body disappeared immediately.

I fidgeted, uncomfortable in my surroundings. I felt eyes at the back of my head and I turned, only to notice a guy leering at me with a red cup in his hand. _Great, I was left alone with a drunkard._ _This night couldn't get any worse._

Or so I thought.

The guy decided to come up to me and it was then, when it dawned on me that he looked familiar.

_Mike Newton, freshman year _flashed into my head.

Oh fuck no. Not this over desperate guy trying to get in my pants again. Not that he succeeded the first 300 times he asked me out; unfortunately the guy couldn't even take a hint.

I saw his greasy, over-styled coif glance walk my way. I heard his grating voice yell. "Bella, my my, aren't you looking fiiiiiine tonight. Whattt are you? I'm Justin Timberlake."

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic drunk attempt to sound smooth. "Hello, Mike." I nodded curtly, inwardly cursing at Alice for glamming up this costume as much as she did. Mike's eyeballs were practically bulging out of his head as he checked me out in his shitty Justin Timberlake getup. Bring sexy back wasn't going to be anytime soon when Mike Newton was involved.

"I'm Elizabeth Bennett." I answered, and to his benefit, he guessed at least.

"Oh you mean that princess from Shrek? Hot." He backed me into the corner, edging out of the kitchen and into the hallway. I grasped a knob behind me, desperate for escape.

"Uh, yeah." I recoiled at how close his face was becoming to mine. "I'm going to go to the loo now, so I'll see you later, yeah?" I opened the door and slipped inside, sighing a breath of relief when I found a lock on the door.

My eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room. I was on the top of stairs, which was never a good place for me, but way better than being slobbered on by Mike Newton. I carefully made my way down the steps holding the wooden banister for dear life as I heard soft music playing below. The light was more pronounced as I made my way down. I got to the bottom and mentally patted myself on the back for accomplishing that huge feat.

I walked out of the narrow corner I was in and stopped suddenly. _Edward._

Edward, with his wild auburn hair sticking out for my viewing pleasure, was sitting behind a piano in the soft light filtering through the tiny windows. I strained my ears trying to place the beautiful melody he was playing intently, but as I racked my brain, I came up with nothing. His whole body moved as his fingers went up and down the keys.

It was the most spectacular sight I'd even seen, topping his laugh or his smirk.

The piece had so much passion poured into it; tears were starting to fill in my eyes. Then an unreadable expression crossed Edward's face and the music turned foreboding and threatening. He pounded the keys, the angst of the music taking a new form.

He stopped abruptly, looking down at the keys and ran a hand through his hair muttering incoherent mumblings.

It was as if he could feel my eyes on him and he snapped his head up. I met his gaze through the faint light and stared back. The intense emotions reflected in his eyes, that I could not exactly place, made me light-headed. I leaned back to the wall to steady myself.

"That was beautiful," I told him quietly.

"Thanks." His eyes cast downward.

The silence hung over us awkwardly.

"Are you going to go back to ignoring me again?" I asked point-blank. If there was a time to act brave, this was it.

My words made Edward tense and I could see him flinch.

"It's better this way." He finally answered.

"Why?" My voice broke as I pushed my way from the wall, inching towards him. "One second, you are so open and then you switch gears on me, doing anything you can to avoid me. Can't you make up your damn mind already?" I burst out, biting my lip to stop it from trembling. "I need to know for my own sanity, Edward."

He was quiet.

I frantically tried to search for answers in his eyes.

Nothing was given away.

Then he spoke so gently I wasn't even sure if I heard correctly.

"I don't _know_ how to act around you. You make feel so…so alive and time flies when I'm with you," he laughed bitterly. "I know it sounds daft but you are all I can think about. God, I try to quell it but every day, every minute you are on my mind, Bella. But I can't have you."

"You could if you wanted."

He leaped up from the piano bench, his eyes ablaze, heading towards me.

"No! You don't understand. I _damage_ everything I fucking touch. I'm a failure. I never wanted to go into English. I always wanted to be a composer. But you know what they said when I tried out? I wasn't good enough. And my _family_," He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I could tell that they were so disappointed. After all that wasted time and effort, and them bragging to everyone that I'd be famous someday – well, change of plans: the prodigal son had hit rock bottom, getting rejected and having no clue what do with his life!" He sighed. "I don't want to hurt you."

I was shocked at his admissions but anger boiled through me from his reasoning. "Have you ever once considered my feelings?" I cried, grabbing his hand and placing it to my heart. "Do you feel my heart? It only beats faster for you, Edward. Those people are idiots for not accepting you and it is their loss that they lost an amazing composer. Rejection happens. Don't just deny yourself happiness just because you think you deserve it! You're the most amazing guy I've met; you make me laugh until I cry and make everything else in the world disappear." I looked at his face through the blurry gaze from my tears. "I think I-I've fallen in love with you. And nothing you say could change that. I love all of you ― your flaws, your vices…every damn thing."

I could feel his intense stare and hot breath on me.

So close.

I stepped closer to his body and his lips crashed to mine roughly; our mouths devouring each other, tongues battling back and forth for dominance. I would never get enough. I wanted to savour Edward's sweet and minty taste for eternity.

I locked my arms around his neck and he reached up, lifting my body up on the piano effortlessly. I shivered in pleasure as he ran his hands down my sides. We broke for air, breathing heavily in the charged space around us. He paused, if asking me for permission to continue.

"Edward, please…" I whimpered. "Make love to me."

I didn't have to wait any longer.

His lips were on mine once again as one of his svelte hands traced the delicate curve of my back.

"Did I tell you how ravishing you look in this costume?" He growled between the warm, wet kisses he was laying on my neck.

"It's better late than never." I gasped as his lips sucked on my collarbone. His calloused thumbs brushed my nipples through the rich fabric of my costume and my back arched involuntarily into his hands.

"Did you like that, Isabella?" His hot breath whispered into my ear. "Just wait until I get dress off of you and suck your beautiful breasts until you come."

I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. My arousal was seeping through my panties and down my thighs. This dress was surely going to have to be dry-cleaned.

It seemed like Edward was impatient too – his long, nimble fingers untying the corset as fast as they could, finally succeeding. He pushed me gently down on the piano and pulled the dress down my body; one inch at a time. I lifted my hips in aid. He flung it to the floor, his eyes drinking in my almost naked figure. I noticed that while I was practically naked, except for my panties, Edward had all his clothes on.

"I need a view too." I pouted and sat up, raising his shirt over his head and discarding it on the floor next to my wrinkled dress. I raked my eyes over his chiselled chest and prominent erection pressing tightly against his jeans.

"It looks like you have a little problem." I smirked, letting my finger slowly travel down his covered length.

"I assure you it isn't little at all." He answered sexily as I tugged his trousers down, eager to see what lay underneath. He went commando, his cock immediately springing to fully erect height.

"I can see that." Before I could step down from the piano and show Edward what I _really_ thought of his cock, he delicately nudged me to lay down again and straddled me on the piano top.

"God, you look so delectable, displayed out on my piano just for me." His voice thick with desire. His mouth started back where he ended previously on my collarbone; his hands palmed my breasts, circling and pinching my nubs with his fingers. The room was filled with our heavy breathing and groans of need. He made his way down, teasing me by purposely kissing all my milky white flesh except for my rock-hard nipples.

I knew he wanted me to give in.

And I did exactly what he wanted.

"Stop teasing…please."

He obeyed without a word, his mouth closing in on a pink bud and sucking it feverously. I gasped out, roughly pulling on his hair. He applied the same action my left breast, swirling his tongue around the tip and biting the flesh gently as his hands trailed down my stomach, to my centre. He rubbed me through my panties and I arched into his palm.

"Fuck, you are so wet." He groaned into my breast. He moved the soaking fabric aside and stroked my cilt as his lips went further down, worshipping my body. He made it to his destination, and taking his glistening hand out of my underwear and tasting the juices coating his fingers. He groaned as I watched him through lidded eyes.

"You taste so damn good."

He pressed his nose to the fabric and breathed deeply.

It was surreal watching this gorgeous man have his head and his unruly hair stick out between my legs. He opened my legs farther apart and shifted the fabric blocking his way, to the side. I screamed as he took a long lick of my silt with his tongue and lapped at my sensitive folds.

He kissed my cilt generously and he plunged his forefinger inside me. I cried out as he his finger filled me, curling around my g-spot.

"God, you are so tight." He added another finger and I could feel the pressure ready to erupt.

"Edward," My mind felt like mush and it was a struggle to get the words out. "I'm going…come..."

"Come for me, love." He sucked on my quim and it took one last thrust of his fingers until I exploded into a rush of ecstasy. The sounds coming out of my mouth were incomprehensible, while Edward drank up all my wetness.

He made his way up to my mouth, meeting my lips firmly. I could the remnants of myself in his mouth and it was unbelievably hot mixture.

I could feel his length pressing in my thigh and I realised I had a mission I had to tend you. I whispered in his ear, ", I believe it's my turn to get a taste." I stroked his dick, feeling his body on top of me briefly shutter. I smiled at the effect I had on him. He turned me over, with my legs between his hips and the piano made a loud creak underneath both of our weights.

I made a silent plea that the piano wouldn't break and focused my attention on Edward's lovely pale body, almost glowing in the dim light.

I raked his chest gently with my short nails and flicked his nipple with my tongue, all while caressing him. I travelled to my goal quite slowly; kissing his abs and feeling them tremble beneath my lips. I made my way to his cock, drinking in the sight before me; he was exquisite. I blew my hot breath on the head, taking it into my mouth and releasing it with a 'pop'. I heard Edward groan and bang his head on the piano top.

"You okay?" I asked looking up at him under my lashes, fondling his balls.

His head was thrown back and his fists clenched, grounding into the hard surface. "God, yes…don't stop…please."

I took him into my mouth, bobbing up and down his length; my hands stroking gently what I couldn't get in. I licked every drop of the salty pre-cum that was building on the head, and placed open-mouth kisses up and down the bases of his long dick, encouraged by the low guttural sounds escaping his mouth. I moaned low in my throat around his cock as he reached down and fingered my cilt.

"Fuck, Bella."

His hands stopped me, yanking on my hair tenderly before I could go down on him again. "I need to be inside of you. Now." He pulled me up smoothly and flipped me under him, positioning himself near my entrance. He brushed a tendril of hair of out my face, and he thrust into my pussy.

He pounded into me, the piano shaking under every hard plunge. My screams were captured by his lips, and I mewled into his mouth. Edward increased his pace, his hips moving faster at every thrust. The sounds of his balls slapping at my cilt filled the room.

He started kissing a trail up and down my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. I wasn't going to last much longer. As if he knew I was close, he pinched my nipples sending me to the edge. I could feel my pussy walls clench against his cock, milking him to all it was worth.

"Edward!" I screamed out and my body shuttered in pleasure. I arched towards him as I rode out my orgasm. He followed suit, his cock exploding deep inside of me. He collapsed on top of me and put his elbows on the piano, not wanting to put his full weight on me.

We breathed heavily, savouring the smell of the sex around us.

I wiped the perspiration from his brow and burst into a fit of laugher.

He looked amused. "What is so funny?"

"If this is the action I get when I go to parties, I think I'm going to many more in the future."

He grinned lazily, circling my collarbone. "I guess I'll be joining you then because I'm not letting you out of my sight now."

I sighed. "Good. By the way, what was that song you playing when I came in here?" I asked curiously.

"It was a song I wrote for you, love."


End file.
